


Making Moves

by LiteralCancerTM



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countires Using Human Names, M/M, date, gerita - Freeform, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: Idk what the title even means so just ignore it. Ludwig takes Feliciano on a date





	Making Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Hase! Happy now late birthday <3 I love you!!

Feliciano nodded his head happily, a smile to go with it. “Yeah, I’d love to go on a date with you, Ludwig!” he exclaimed, excitedly jumping on his heels

Ludwig smiled softly at the Italian, relief washing over him in a wave. He’d been stressing the whole week just to ask Feliciano out, only to find out it would be so easy. His face flushed when Feliciano stood up on his tiptoes and placed a kiss to Ludwig’s cheek. “I-I’ll pick you up at seven.” With that, he quickly left, not trusting himself to stay next to Feliciano and not explode with happiness and stress.

\---

He’d invited Feliciano for a dinner date then a movie at his place. He managed to get Francis to help him, even though they were never very close. Now that the time was drawing near, Ludwig was becoming more and more nervous. He paced through his home, dogs jumping and barking around him. He figured they were concerned for him. Ludwig reached down and patted each of their heads.

Ludwig glanced at the clock, realizing if he didn’t go then, he’d be late. The blonde said goodbye to his dogs and went on his way to Feliciano’s place. It didn’t take too long, a special path put in place for nations to visit other nations. 

He got out of his car and stepped up to Feliciano’s place. He’d been there many times before and he was quite familiar with the place. Lovino answered, glaring when he saw it was Ludwig. “Feli, you’re stupid potato is here!” he called behind him. There was a reply and Lovino turned back to Ludwig. “He says he’ll be a minute.” They stood there awkwardly for a bit, Ludwig waiting for his date and Lovino glaring at him as if that could kill Ludwig. Lovnio broke the awkward silence. “You better not hurt him or I will murder you.”

The way Lovino said those words. He said them very calm and sweetly and Ludwig could immediately tell this was no lie. He saluted and nodded. “Of course!” It was like Feliciano was a teenage girl and Lovino was her father. Ludwig, being the boyfriend. 

Finally, after around five minutes, Feliciano ran down the stairs, past Lovino, and hugged Ludwig. Ludwig hugged back. “I’m sorry I took so long, Luddy! My laundry wasn’t done because I forgot to do it, then I had to iron my clothes, but I didn’t know what to wear and I couldn’t find my shoes either I also had to shower and do my hair because you wouldn’t want me looking gross for our date then-”

Ludwig cut him off with a hand raised. “No, Feliciano, it’s alright. Let’s just go, yes?” Feliciano nodded eagerly and skipped to Ludwig’s vehicle. Ludwig followed after him with a glare from Lovino. He got in the driver’s side and told Feliciano to buckle his seatbelt. 

The drive took awhile, the restaurant being further from Feliciano’s house than Ludwig’s place. During the drive Feliciano talked on and on. But Ludwig didn’t mind. He quite enjoyed Feliciano’s voice and allowed him to carry the conversation, adding his own quips and comments occasionally. “So, Ludwig,” Feliciano began, “Why do you like me?”

Of all the questions he could’ve asked, Ludwig wasn’t expecting that one. Honestly, he didn’t know why he was attracted to Feliciano; he just was. So, he wasn’t sure how to answer. After a couple delayed seconds of gripping the steering wheel, he managed an answer. “I’m just attracted to you, Feliciano. I want to be with you.” He couldn’t have been more blunt.

“Oh.” Feliciano was silent for a couple moments, thinking this information over. “Well I’m attracted to you too!” He smiled sweetly at Ludwig, dimples very apparent, even from the driver seat. Ludwig didn’t respond, just nodded.

Once they got in the parking lot of Hackethals, Feliciano jumped out of the car and skipped to the entrance. Ludwig followed quickly behind, calling for Feliciano to slow down. He got inside and they were led to their reservation. They hadn’t even sat down and Feliciano was already flirting with the waitress. Ludwig forced himself not to let that get to him, he’d have a talk with Feli later if they decided to date.They ordered their drinks and Feliciano somewhat settled down from his excitement. “Ludwig?” 

“Yes, Feliciano?”

“What do people do on dates?” 

Ludwig was a little confused. Hadn’t Feliciano ever been on a date before? He was an obvious romantic, so he should’ve at least had one date in his life. “You’ve never been on a date?” Ludwig questioned before answering Feli’s first question.

Feliciano nodded. “Only with girls. Guys don’t like me very much. So I was thinking that dates with men were different.”

Okay, why the hell would men not like Feliciano? He was adorable and kind and outgoing and the cutest thing you ever saw. Ludwig definitely liked Feliciano and he was a very macho man. “I suppose it is the same,” he answered, thanking the waitress as she came back with their drinks. He ordered for Feliciano and himself then continued talking when she left. “You get to know each other and become closer. Eventually, you might kiss and become intimate. But that’s when you’ve been dating for awhile.”

“Then what are the differences between dating men versus dating women? If it’s all the same, then why do people shun those who love the same sex?”

Ludwig sighed and sipped from his beer, collecting his thoughts. He’d wondered these questions many times before and could never find an answer that satisfied himself. But Feliciano was a man with a simple brain, not to say that he was stupid, or anything. He just was easy to get along with and had simple thought process. It was easy to read him, for short. “I suppose the only difference is the way couples would make love. As for the reason why people aren’t as accepting of being queer, I’m not quite sure.” He paused, watching the Italian bring these thoughts into his mind. “Maybe it’s because humans have a black and white way of thinking and some are raised to be that way. In all honesty, I think there will always be people who hate other people because they’re a certain way.” He was done talking but he saw the troubled look on Feliciano’s face and decided to continue speaking. “But let’s not think about that right now, okay?”

The red-head nodded. “Okay!” 

Supper continued on successfully without any conflict. Ludwig and Feliciano enjoyed each other’s company and talked for what seemed like hours. Feliciano decided to try Ludwig’s beer, but found that it was much too strong for his taste. He had made this cute little face and stuck out his tongue, making Ludwig’s heart race and back of his neck flush due to his cuteness. 

Then they went to Ludwig’s place and started up a movie. Ludwig had already decided on a romcom, but Feliciano had other ideas. Turns out, he’d brought one of his favourite American horror movies. He forced Ludwig to let them watch it by using these adorable puppy eyes that made the Germanic nation’s stomach twist. 

Now, they were settled on the couch next to each other. Feliciano had made popcorn and was happily munching away. Ludwig decided this was his chance to make a move on Feliciano. It was a cheesy high school move that horny teenagers made, but Ludwig knew it would make Feliciano giggle. And his laugh was something that Ludwig loved to hear. Ludwig pretended to yawn and stretch, attempting to drape his arm over Feliciano’s shoulder. But, as he did this, Feliciano moved down to grab his drink that sat on the floor. Ludwig cursed quietly under his breath at his failed attempt and moved his arm away back to his own lap. 

The movie continued and Ludwig thought about what his next attempt would be. Once decided, he waited until Feliciano reached for his popcorn. He was going to brush their fingers together as both of their hands were in the bowl. He bet that it would make Feliciano have the urge to hold his hand. So, as Feli’s hand reached for popcorn, Ludwig did the same. Except, Feliciano changed his mind and scratched his face instead, causing Ludwig to grab a handful of the popcorn he didn’t even want. 

He was getting frustrated now and wished Feliciano would just stop moving! All he wanted to do was cuddle his fellow nation on the couch but God just wouldn’t grant his wish. He was getting impatient and the movie would soon be over! He didn’t have much time. So he did the next thing he could think of, without actually thinking. Ludwig leaned in to kiss Feliciano on the cheek, but he moved again! Feliciano was looking back at the clock that hung on the wall behind the couch. Ludwig quickly composed himself and resumed his previous spot. “Do you have to leave, Feliciano?” Ludwig asked, pretending he didn’t just try and kiss the man next to him.

Feliciano settled back down and gave Ludwig a nice smile. “No! I was just wondering what time it was because I don’t want to stay too long so you don’t get annoyed.”

Ludwig noticed that Feliciano was beginning to get fidgety, an obvious sign of nervousness. He paused the movie, forcing Feliciano to look at him. “I won’t ever get annoyed with you, Feliciano,” he assured. And it was true. Sure, Feliciano made him worry and sometimes a little angry, but he sure as hell wasn’t annoying. “And, because I know you like to, you can even stay the night, if you’d like.”

The little Italian smiled widely. “Oh, Ludwig! I knew Lovino was wrong. Thank you for letting me stay!” He hugged Ludwig and thanked him a couple more times.

“Wait, Feliciano- what did Lovino say to you?” he asked, suddenly worried because he knew Lovino was a bitch. 

Feliciano pulled back, a confused look on his face. “Well, he told me this date would be a fail and that you’d find me annoying and stuff,” he answered, seemingly unknowing that what his brother said was a little more than rude.

“Feliciano…” Ludwig tried to think of a way to tell Feliciano his brother was a dick and to not listen to those types of things, but he couldn’t really figure out what to say without offending his date. “You’re not annoying, okay?”

Feli tilted his head to the side. “I know that, Ludwig. Sometimes big brother can be a little bit of a bitch. You shouldn’t worry so much.”

Ludwig was shook. Since when did Feliciano ever swear? And much less to his brother? “O-oh.” was all he could manage.

“Luddy, what’s the German word for thank you?”

“Dankeschön.”

“Okay! Dankeschön for letting me stay! Ich… how do I say this…? Ich Liebe dich!” 

Ludwig’s heart almost stopped. His face went red and he couldn’t form words. Did Feliciano know what he was even saying? 

“Ludwig?”

“I… Do you know what you said?” Ludwig questioned, snapping out of his stupor and grabbing Feliciano’s shoulders. 

“Yes!” Feliciano nodded eagerly. “Gilbert told me it meant I love you! But not in the friendly way, in the “I want to kiss you way!”” 

It was almost laughable and Ludwig nearly let out a chuckle. He let a rare, bright smile slip and ended up laughing. He was so happy! “Feliciano, do you really want to kiss?” He honestly couldn’t believe Feliciano said that.

Feli didn’t say anything, he just nodded eagerly.

Ludwig breathed slowly, attempting to calm his heartbeat and stop smiling like a goddamned fool. He took Feliciano’s face in a hand and slowly brought their faces closer. Feliciano’s breathing was laboured and his eyes fluttered shut. And finally, the moment came when their lips met. Ludwig’s own eyelids fell shut as he found he couldn’t keep them open any longer. How long had he waited for this moment? How many decades? That didn’t matter. All that did, though, was that Feliciano’s lips were against his. 

Ludwig pressed harder into Feli’s lips and felt him respond after a moment. It was a minute of pure joy and Ludwig felt as though he was going to scream. But he felt grounded when Feliciano moved his hands to press against the back of Ludwig’s neck. In return, Ludwig let his arms wrap around the small of Feliciano’s back, pulling him closer. They could’ve stayed like that, just kissing, for seconds. For minutes. For hours. God, Ludwig didn’t know. He could only feel the sensation of Feliciano’s soft and curved lips pressing into his own. 

Eventually, Feliciano pulled back and rested his head against Ludwig’s shoulder, giggling happily. “Say it again,” Ludwig requested, pulling Feliciano to sit on his lap. 

“Ich Liebe dich?” Feliciano repeated.

Ludwig chuckled. “Your pronunciation is so wrong.” He paused, smiling happily. “But you sound so cute when you say it.”

The red-head, kissed Ludwig’s cheek. “Ich Liebe dich! Ich Liebe dich! Ich Liebe dich!” 

They laughed together, the movie completely forgotten. They continued to talk for hours until Feliciano started yawning and cuddling up to Ludwig. “Let’s go to bed, Feli,” Ludwig suggested, to which he got a tired nod. Feliciano began to get up, but Ludwig stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. Feliciano gazed quizzically up at him, head cocked to the side. The German proceeded to pick him up bridal style and carried him to his bedroom, where Feliciano usually slept whenever he stayed over. Feli laughed joyously and wrapped his arms around Ludwig’s neck. 

They settled down in the bed together, Feliciano laying in Ludwigs arms. “Ludwig, before we kissed, I was pretty upset with you.”

“And why is that?”

“You didn’t make a move on me during the whole movie!”

“... Gute Nacht, Feliciano.”


End file.
